


Bleach: Training Triad

by NullWriter



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Missionary Position, Multi, Sibling Incest, Snowballing, Sweat, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullWriter/pseuds/NullWriter
Summary: Soul Society is preparing for all-out war against the Quincy threat, and no one is more strenuous in their training than Yoruichi Shihoin and her younger brother Yushiro. The fact that they also have sex with each other whenever they get a free moment is a little less well-known, as Soifon will find out.Commissioned by anonymous!





	Bleach: Training Triad

Far above the forest, an eagle lazily drifted on the air. Below it spread the whole landscape in all its rugged wilderness. The forest reached from the sky-suspending mountains in the north to as far as even the bird could see, with only a few faint hints here and there that there was any human influence at all. Coming down, the eagle followed the wide blue ribbon of the swift-flowing river, filled with runoff from the great peaks. Gliding over the tree tops, the bird of prey heard the sound of furious sparring, and then passed beyond it.  
  
But Shihoin Yoruichi didn't care who heard her. She was preparing herself for war. With each strike of her fists and kicks, her muscles corded and shifted under her mocha-colored skin. She refused to train with her abilities – they were an addition to interior strength, not a replacement for it. With her was her younger brother Yushiro, desperately trying to keep up with his sister.  
  
It wasn't just the two of them that were training. Practically half of the Soul Society was preparing themselves for the battle against the Quincy. The wilderness tract that Yoruichi and Yushiro were in housed more than a dozen other pairs of training partners. Each little clearing of the forest was far enough away that it was a trek to see another, the better to focus each pair on the deadly need in front of them.  
  
Yoruichi brought her knee up to the side, ready to slice her leg into Yushiro's head. In the split-second he saw his sister shift her weight, the young man knew he had to do something. His shins were black and blue with bruises from colliding with his sister's roundhouse kicks, and he couldn't take another. He slid forward and slammed his palm into Yoruichi's shoulder, knocking her off balance. The impact shivered their bodies, and a spray of sweat came off both of them. Yushiro followed up by bringing his arm around in a swinging strike, hoping to hit his sister's kidney, but she countered by slamming her elbow down into his arm.  
  
Before their sweat hit the ground, the two had broken contact, and circled each other once again. Yushiro panted, his arms high to protect his head from his sister's superior height. Yoruichi kept her hands lower – her brother had an easier time hitting her stomach than she his, and he'd gotten more than a few good hits in on her that day. A drip of sweat ran down Yushiro's nose, and another dripped from Yoruichi's chin to land on her breasts, barely contained in her white cotton training _gi_.  
  
Both siblings had amazing bodies. Yushiro, for all his youth, was coming into his manhood, with all the energy and vigor that entailed. His muscles were clearly visible, and he could already tell he would need a gi that could accommodate the wider shoulders he was coming into. Yoruichi was the best combination of beauty and strength the women of the Soul Society had, for her part. Her breasts were barely concealed by her outfit, her deep cleavage dark and inviting, an invitation to lose focus and get kicked in the head. Her legs were long and strong, her thighs filling out the wide legs of her pants. And when she licked her lips, Yushiro could hardly stop himself from staring at them, plump and soft and…!  
  
Yushiro's eye twitched, and with a terrifying cry he launched himself at Yoruichi and punched as hard as he could. He saw the trees and the sky, and then his world exploded into stars as his back hit the grassy earth below him. Before he could even gasp, Yoruichi had him in a brutal headlock from behind. He couldn't even enjoy the feeling of her breasts rubbing against his back!  
  
“You smell like sweat!” Yushiro choked out. He felt Yoruichi's reaction as she lost concentration for only a moment, and then choked him even harder, her bicep clamped on his throat.  
  
Coughing, Yushiro slapped his hand against his sister's arm. “I give! I give!” Yoruichi relaxed, pushing him forward as he hacked and rubbed his throat. Yoruchi stood there, a look wounded pride on her face.  
  
“You don't smell like a bundle of roses yourself, Yushiro,” she said, before checking her armpit as surreptitiously as she could.  
  
Yushiro flipped on the ground, limbs splayed out like an eagle, staring at the clouds streaking overhead. “I didn't say it was a bad thing!” he yelled, but leaning his head back he already saw his sister walking back to the little wooden cottage that was their home while training. She moved with the wounded pride of a lioness, and Yushiro groaned more out of anticipation of what she'd do to him in the future than what she'd just done.  
  
Laying there for a few more moments, feeling the fatigue beginning to set into his muscles, Yushiro decided on hitting the river. The midges that were starting to surround him helped force the issue, pushing him to his feet with groaning limbs. He trudged to the wide river, with its gently sloping banks of dirt and clay a few shades darker than his skin. Undoing his belt he folded it up and shrugged off his jacket, before untying his pants and putting the ensemble on a large, flat rock. He took a deep breath, and jumped into the water.  
  
The snowmelt was bracing at the best of times, against Yushiro's overheated skin, it was so cold as to be almost painful. But after a minute of teeth chattering, Yushiro felt himself relax, a wonderful feeling after a grueling morning of training.  
  
Having a moment to himself meant Yushiro could think a little. He was worried about the coming battle with the Quincy, he couldn't deny that. But he wasn't going to roll over, like hell! He was going to fight as hard as he could. Dunking his head under the water and coming back up, he wondered how some of the ladies were training. He wanted to see Rangiku as she went at some training pillar, or Orihime as she did push-ups.  
  
His head half-way underwater, Yushiro smiled as he thought about them, and some of the other women of Soul Society. Really, he wasn't thinking about them training, he was thinking about the times he'd gotten to fuck them. Rangiku had nearly crushed his cock between her massive tits, an experience that had both terrified and sent Yushiro to the heights of ecstasy. Orihime had ridden him like he was a horse, bruising his pelvis and wringing his balls out. He could remember like it was the day before when his sister's friend Kukaku had made him eat her out not 10 feet away from a meeting of important Captains, with only a thin folding screen hiding the pair.  
  
Even in the cold water, the thoughts were enough to stir Yushiro's loins. He shivered, sitting on the rounded stones and pebbles of the riverbed, one hand idly reaching between his legs to touch at his slowly-expanding erection.  
  
Orihime's moans were in Yushiro's ears as he slowly grabbed his dick. She'd babbled into his neck as her hips had slammed down into his own. But it was Rangiku's words that had left a mark on him. He couldn't even remember the exact wording she'd used, but her dirty talk had made him feel like a true man, someone who deserved to fuck a full woman like her. Yushiro closed his eyes and leaned against the boulder that jutted out of the water behind him. His hand jerked his cock back and forth, still flexible under his fingers, his movements sluggish in the water.  
  
A splash of water drenched him as Yoruichi cannonballed into the middle of the river. Yushiro spit out a little stream of water as his sister broke the surface, her hair arcing as she flung her head back and arched her back. The sun glittered off the droplets of water as they hung suspended in the air, giving her nude body the look of being surrounded by a thousand diamonds. Yushiro had seen it all before, but it was still a vista of beauty. For a moment, he could forget all about the upcoming war that could destroy Soul Society. He could forget about his duties as Head of the Shihoin Clan. For a moment, he was just a young man, and a stunning woman was in front of him.  
  
Yoruichi slicked her hair back, and let out a chilled gasp as she opened her eyes. Her nipples, softly pink on her chocolate-colored breasts, were totally stiff, pointing out ahead of her a good quarter-inch. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Yushiro sitting there, and shot him a smile. “It feels good after sparring, doesn't it?”  
  
“I still think we should build an actual heated bath,” Yushiro said, having to speak a little loudly to be heard.  
  
Yoruichi laughed at that. “Yes, yes, just like the clan manor. We're not going to be here _that_ long, brother! We don't need to worry about freezing when the snows come. We'll probably get the call to leave well before the leaves change.”  
  
With that, the two fell quiet, thinking about what it meant for them to leave their training. Yoruichi was confident in the capabilities of Soul Society, but she was still somber when she thought about what the cost might be when all was said and done. There would doubtlessly be a lot of empty seats once the war was over.  
  
She swam over to Yushiro, before the river grew shallow enough for her to pull herself forward, to sit next to her brother. The sun had warmed the boulder, and she let out a satisfied noise when she put her back against it. Taller than her brother, only the bottom curve of her breasts touched the water, the crystal-clear snowmelt hardly obscuring either of their bodies beneath the surface either. She leaned over and rested her head against the top of Yushiro's.  
  
For a few minutes, the pair sat there, resting. At least, Yoruichi was. Yushiro was too busy feeling his sister's heavy breast sag on his shoulder, the warmth of her leg against his own. He couldn't find the mental space to relax when faced with that.  
  
“Want me to wash your back?” Yoruichi asked, before she reached her hand between Yushiro's legs and took hold of his cock. “Or do you want me to deal with this first?” She spoke with a smile, seeing Yushiro's relief at not having to bring it up first.  
  
“I wouldn't mind…” He didn't get further before his sister grabbed his arm and pulled him deeper into the water. Deeper in the flow, Yushiro found the swift, calm stream flowing around his neck. Yoruchi stood behind him, her breasts pressed against the back of his head and shoulders as she reached around to hold his half-erect dick. Showing no lack of talent, she quickly peeled back the foreskin hiding the dark-shaded head, and began jerking her brother off.  
  
“Mmm, if only you'd asked me to do this before we jumped in,” Yoruichi whispered in Yushiro's ear.  
  
Yushiro let out a little laugh. “What, so you could clean my cock with your mouth? I hadn't bathed for days before getting in here!”  
  
Yoruichi squeezed as she jerked back, her pinky touching the base of Yushiro's cock. Under her ministrations, it didn't take long for his erection to reach its full size. And what a size it was! Almost a full foot long, and at least two inches thick. When Yoruichi had it in her hand, her fingers could only barely brush each other. Holding its heft, Yoruichi couldn't be too mad if other women in Soul Society felt the need to bury that cock inside themselves. She'd had much the same reaction the first time she'd seen it as well.  
  
The tradition had been part of the Shihoin clan for centuries. The men of the family were not to shame the clan name in any way, and that included in sexual matters. To prepare the men for that side of life, the women of the family took it upon themselves to train their brothers and sons in the arts of the bed. Sexual positions, erogenous zones, signs of arousal, arts that helped increase sensitivity, all along with the more mundane points such as how the act brought men and women together.  
  
Yoruichi, as 22nd Head of the clan, had been given the training from both her mother and father. Before Yushiro had been given it though, the two had been separated, and it had taken many years before they reunited. When Yoruichi had seen how her brother had grown, and how he'd already unwittingly seduced other women around him, she'd taken the burden of educating him as the next Head of the clan onto her own shoulders.  
  
That night, she'd seen Yushiro's member for the first time, and she could still feel clearly how her heart had skipped a beat and her breathing stopped. It was so huge! But Yoruichi was never one to be that intimidated by mere size. Showing Yushiro how to use his cock to make her cum had taken from sunset to sunrise, but it had given Yoruichi one of the most pleasant orgasms of her life. It had also emptied Yushiro's balls to the last drop, and Yoruichi had fun sucking the sticky loads from the dozens of filled condoms in front of her brother.  
  
Even though the tradition was meant to prepare Shihoin men for women outside of the clan, the night that Yoruichi and Yushiro had spent together brought them even closer together. It was enough for Yoruichi to lift an eyebrow at Yushiro when they two were among company for him to start sweating. When pairs were being made to send into the wilderness to train, it had been natural for the siblings to go together. Who else but his older sister could whip Yushiro into a real warrior?  
  
That it gave them even more time to just be alone was an added bonus, one they didn't need to advertise around.  
  
Yoruichi buried her nose in Yushiro's hair as her hand moved back and forth, each stroke slow and deliberate. She made sure to squeeze hard just below the tip, and tickled at the bottom of the cock-head with one finger. She felt Yushiro's breathing grow deeper and stronger.  
  
Reaching behind with his hands, Yushiro clapped them against Yoruichi's ass, holding her tight against him. He didn't want her to wholly dictate the pace of things, so he pushed one hand between her legs, and started feeling at her pussy. His fingers rubbed against her outer lips, his thumb feeling the tangled hair of her thatch being pushed by the current.  
  
As Yushiro pressed at Yoruichi's clit, Yoruichi hissed and dug her chin into the top of his head. “You naughty, naughty boy…!” But before she could really put the screws to him, a rustle came out of the bushes. Splashes erupted from the river as the siblings tried unsuccessfully to get out of each other's way, until out of the greenery came a very tired-looking Rukia, covered in sticks and leaves. The raven-haired shinigami stared at the two, frozen mid-combat like they were marble statues.  
  
“This… isn't my hut,” Rukia said with the monotone of utter exhaustion. Her eyes drooped black circles, and her whole body leaned forward like she was about to fall. “Ok,” she said, then turned around and walked back into the green, waving over her shoulder without another word. When she was gone, the siblings relaxed, and sank into the water.  
  
“We should continue this inside,” Yoruichi said. Yushiro agreed.  
  
Less than ten minutes later, the two were locked in a tight embrace in the middle of their little cabin. The little square was just big enough for a double bed on one wall and a little table for meals in the corner. Totally nude, Yoruichi bent down, her tongue wrestling with Yushiro's in a hot and heavy french kiss. Yoruichi's hand pushed lightly on Yushiro's chin, tilting his head back. Yoruichi had learned that Yushiro enjoyed letting his partners take the lead, so she obliged, her tongue attacking his mouth. It ran over his teeth, circled his like a snake and squeezed.  
  
Yushiro's hands couldn't stay off Yoruichi's body, and roamed up and down her back, her stomach, her chest, pinching and rubbing at her sensitive places. It was working, and Yoruichi's pussy was already damp with her warm juices. Yushiro rubbed his fingers in a circle against her outer lips, and Yoruichi's breath hitched in her chest twice.  
  
Against her stomach, Yushiro's cock stood straight up, hard as iron. Without her touching it the tip was already leaking slick precum, leaving little splatters as the dick twitched and hit Yoruichi's skin. Yoruichi moaned into her brother's mouth as the rod hit her again and her womb shivered in anticipation. She wanted it inside of her.  
  
With a flourish, Yushiro found himself pushed onto the bed, and his sister already on her knees between his legs. She licked her lips, and slapped her heavy breasts around Yushiro's cock. Not even her exceptionally-sized tits could completely hide Yushiro's rod (something only Rangiku's chest could accomplish), but her assets were enough for her purposes. She started to slide her tits up and down Yushiro's cock, keeping a tight pressure on her breasts so their weight pressed against Yushiro's skin.  
  
“Hrrrnnnngh… Can't I use your pussy, sis?” Yushiro grunted.  
  
With each stroke, Yoruichi pressed the tip of Yushiro's cock against her lips, leaving her own sloppy kisses on the head as it splashed precum on her neck and chest. “What's wrong, little brother? Don't you like my tit-pussy?” Keeping her breasts together with her elbows, her hands went below the thick member to press and massage Yushiro's heavy, wrinkled balls. It made him let out a noise from his diaphragm, indecipherable as words, but clear as day as language. He had to take a moment to recuperate, panting.  
  
“Nnnno, Yoru you… you know I-aiiyyaaa! I… love your tit-pussy!” Yushiro couldn't keep his composure, not when Yoruichi's tongue was coming out and licking at his cock-head at the zenith of each thrust. Spit and precum dripped from Yoruichi's lips, her cleavage squishing out bubbles of mixed liquids. Each thrust really felt like it was in a warm, tight onahole.  
  
“Then why do you want my pussy?” Yoruichi asked, all innocent and naivety. Yushiro hated it when she made him take the lead like this, but he had to do it sometimes.  
  
“I want to… I want to empty my balls in your womb! I want to fill your pussy with my seed!” Yushiro had his fists balled tightly, grabbing the sheets under him.  
  
“How sweet of you! But first big sis needs some of her thick protein shake from the source, ok?” Yoruichi capped it off by engulfing the whole head in her mouth, her lips clamping down behind the rim, and her tongue going crazy. Yushiro couldn't hold out against that.  
  
Yushiro came, an eruption of hot, thick jizz blasting directly into Yoruichi's mouth. She sucked and swallowed as fast as she could, the bitter salty stuff sticking in her throat and filling her nostrils. Yushiro moaned on the edge of pain as his sister squeezed on his balls, getting a few more ropes of warm cum into her stomach. He felt her moan around his cock, and he fell backwards on the bed. It took her some time before Yoruichi could let go of Yushiro's cock, and even then she took a few moments to lap up the few strands that had slipped past her lips, to make sure she got everything in her warm, filled stomach.  
  
Standing up, Yoruichi was about to sit on top of her brother's still-hard dick, when she heard the sound of a cup breaking on the wooden floor. Turning around, the Shihoins saw Yoruichi's long-time friend Soifon standing at the door, her mouth open and covered by her hands. The shattered pieces of a white mug lay at her feet.  
  
Cicadas could be heard outside as silence exuded from the three people in the cabin.  
  
“Oh, we were supposed to have dinner together tonight, weren't we?” Yoruichi spoke first. Before her subordinate could flee, Yoruichi grabbed Soifon by the arm and pulled her into her arms, and kissed her. One arm was bent behind Soifon's neck, and the other wrapped around her waist, and she felt herself dipped.  
  
The embrace and kiss were not unknown to Soifon – how many nights had she spent with Yoruichi in bed? – but the taste of jizz on her tongue was new, let alone knowing that it was her brother's. Their lips pressed, softness on softness, and Soifon squealed as Yoruichi quickly and efficiently undressed her. She broke the kiss with difficulty.  
  
“Wha-wha-wha?” she stammered, before Yoruichi silenced her with a finger against her lips.  
  
“Do you trust me, Soifon?” The former head of the Shihoin clan kept her eyes on Soifon, the eyes of molten golds that Soifon had always looked to when she needed instructions.  
  
Soifon nodded. There was no way she couldn't trust Yoruichi.  
  
“My brother's an amazing lay. You will scream with joy before we're done.”  
  
Soifon's eyes widened, and she hit the bed with a bounce after Yoruichi threw her onto it. “Go get her, little bro!”  
  
Yushiro didn't need the instruction. Soifon's body wasn't as voluptuous as his sister's, but he wasn't one to get caught up on irrelevant details. Soifon was a woman as much as his sister, and deserved the same effort. He latched his mouth on Soifon's nipple, his tongue going back and forth over it, until it was stiff and he could feel all the wrinkles and pores on the little pink tower. At the same time he spread her legs with his hand, his fingers searching out the secret places that some women (such as Soifon) didn't know they needed attacked.  
  
“Oh!” Soifon's voice was between an inquisitive interrogative and a surprised gasp. She wasn't a virgin, not by a long shot, but her nights with men tended to be short and less than stellar. It was one reason why she had let herself be seduced by Yoruichi in the first place, so many decades ago. But although Yushiro's techniques were new to her mind, her body knew what was going on. Her muscles relaxed, her tight pussy lips went dark pink with rushing blood, and she felt a rush of chemicals hit her brain. Yoruichi laid down next to them and pulled Soifon's leg up, before kissing her.  
  
Having the siblings go after her at the same time sent Soifon reeling. She squirmed, trying to get away from the unbearable pleasure, but both brother and sister were too strong for her to wriggle her way out of their grips. She had to endure the lovely torture.  
  
Yushiro, content after a few minutes of preparation, stood up between Soifon's legs, and dropped his cock on her pelvis. She squeaked, but Yoruichi kept her from jumping away. “H-h-how is that supposed to…!”  
  
“Don't worry, I'll be gentle!” Yushiro gave Soifon a thumbs up. Soifon had to admit, brother and sister were different from one another, but Yushiro was just… so _earnest_. Her last little shreds of reluctance fell away under that warm, eager smile.  
  
Soifon weakly nodded, and Yushiro let out a woop that made Yoruichi roll her eyes. “Don't mind him, he always gets excited when a new girl says yes,” Yoruichi said, biting at Soifon's ear.  
  
The young man pressed the head of his dick against Soifon's wet hole, and found it tight. Yoruichi's fingers helped spread her subordinates lips, exposing her hole better to Yushiro's assault. Soifon noised and squeaked and moaned as Yushiro tried to get his cock inside her, until the head finally slipped in. Soifon arched her back and opened her mouth with a breathless gasp.  
  
It was huge inside her. Even just the head split her tunnel open, pushed her apart in ways she never thought a cock could. Not even the biggest dildo she and Yoruichi had used compared to what was then sliding into her, inch by beautifully agonizing inch. It made her feel muscles around her tunnel she didn't know existed. Yushiro speared into her, helped by the juices seeping out of her folds, making his length wet and slick. It pushed the breath out of her, but even as her mind was overwhelmed by the sensations, a little bit in the back of her mind had to admit that Yushiro was being true to his word, and was being as gentle as one could expect. She couldn't imagine what damage his member could do if he wasn't easing a woman onto it.  
  
Yushiro pushed in until the tip of his cock hit a hard ring of flesh, and Soifon's whole body shuddered. He wasn't even rooted into Soifon, with several inches of his dick still outside. But he began to slowly fuck her, sawing his dick in and out of her, making sure to go slowly at first. Soifon began to blubber, her hands grabbing Yoruichi like she was a life preserver on the open ocean, tears involuntarily streaming down her cheeks. It felt too good for words, better than any sex she'd felt before. That Yoruichi couldn't keep her hands off her junior and pinched at Soifon's nipples only added more notes to the symphony of sensations.  
  
Yushiro leaned in over Soifon, panting, and Soifon couldn't avert her gaze from his. The intensity in the young man's eyes hypnotized her, until all the world was just the three of them locked together, pushing each other higher and higher into ecstasy. Yushiro leaned in and whispered something Soifon couldn't make out. All she knew was that it was a beautiful compliment, one she'd never heard from a man before. Only Yoruichi had been able to speak like that to Soifon before.  
  
Soifon came, and she shrieked like a banshee as she did. Soifon arched her back, her eyes unfocused and staring at the cabin wall behind her. One hand grasped Yoruichi's hand tightly, and the other grabbed Yushiro's. Her pussy clamped tight on Yushiro, and started milking him for everything he was worth. The muscles suckled on his length buried in her, and with a groan, he came inside Soifon, spilling more jizz from his slightly refreshed balls into her tunnel. Hot spunk splashed against Soifon's cervix, filling her pussy from the deep.  
  
The three stayed like that for a while as Soifon came back to her senses. She covered her face and sobbed for a few seconds, before wiping at her cheeks. She smiled at Yoruichi, then Yushiro. “You were right, you were right, I guess I did scream. I need some more!” she laughed through her tears.  
  
Yoruichi planted a wet kiss on Soifon's cheek. “I knew you'd enjoy it. Now slide off my little brother, it's my turn again!”  
  
Soifon groaned as Yushiro pulled his cock out of her, and when the head came out a stream of thick cum followed. Yoruichi pressed her mouth against Soifon's hole and sucked, making her subordinate squeal. After a few swipes of the older woman's tongue in her hole, Soifon opened her eyes to Yoruichi hovering above her, her lips in a thin line.  
  
“Wha?” Soifon got out before Yoruichi opened her mouth. A heavy load of bubbly cum and frothy spit rained down into Soifon's open mouth, and the off-white jizz quickly filled Soifon's mouth, surrounding her tongue in a lake of spunk. Soifon trembled, but the taste was too good. The bitterness bit into her tongue, and the smell like old squid made her head spin. Yoruichi bent down and kissed Soifon, and the two swapped the cum between their mouths and tongues back and forth. Sticky drops leaked from their kiss, dripping down Soifon's skin.  
  
Yushiro watched it all, his eyes wide and cock still hard. He almost thought that the women had forgotten him, until Yoruichi's toes lifted his balls. He looked down at her long brown leg, then up at her face. She narrowed her eye at him, motioning him forward with a little tilt of her head.  
  
Soifon's hands were stuck on Yoruichi's ass, digging her fingers into the tight cheeks and spreading them, giving Yushiro a great view of his sister's holes. Her pussy was dripping, but he had his eye on her wrinkled star of dark pink flesh. Diving between his sister's firm ass, Yushiro spread her hole with his fingers, and shoved his tongue inside. Yoruichi let out a half-surprised moan as the wet organ invaded her ass, and she swallowed a helping of Yushiro's cum, mixed with her and Soifon's spit.  
  
Yushiro ran his tongue around in circles beyond his sister's sphincter, rimming her as hard as he could. He even bit down on her anus, before biting her firm ass so hard his teeth left marks on her skin. That made Yoruichi break her kiss with Soifon, gasping. “You little asshole, I didn't teach you that!” she yelled over her shoulder.  
  
Soifon giggled, and slid out from under Yoruichi. She took Yushiro by the shoulder and, after helping him extricate himself from between his sister's legs, laid him on the bed before she gave a little kiss to his balls. “I want to see how much your ass can take,” she said to Yoruichi, motioning for her to sit on top of Yushiro.  
  
Yoruichi cracked her neck. “I think you'll be surprised, Soifon!” The 22nd Head of the Shihoin clan got on her knees above Yushiro's massive rod and, spreading her legs, lowered her ass onto it. Yushiro helped guide her down, holding his cock with one hand by the head and pressing it against her sphincter. Still wet from Soifon's juices, the head slipped in easily enough, making Yoruichi let out a high-pitched squeal.  
  
“Hoooohhhh!” Yushiro grunted from his mouth, gaped open like a fish's.  
  
Soifon saw the reactions and struggled to suppress her giggling. “Not something you two do everyday, is it?” To take her revenge on Yoruichi, she grabbed her superior's hips, and pushed her down.  
  
“Hey, heyyyeeeeeeeee!” The noise out of Yoruichi's throat was like a whistle. She felt every vein on her brother's cock, pulsing in time with his (very rapid) heartbeat. As the rod went deeper, she felt like she was being impaled on a burning iron spear, reaching up, up, up into her stomach. Yoruichi felt her sweat dripping down her face, her whole body tense.  
  
Soifon bit down on Yoruichi's dark pink clitoris, and Yoruichi came, screaming. She lost control, and a spray of liquids and juices splattered on Soifon's chest. Yushiro slapped at Yoruichi's cheeks as she orgasmed, each clap of his palm on her toned muscle making her sphincter restrict around his dick.  
  
“Damn sis, you might wrench my dick off at this rate!” Yushiro laughed. He slapped, leaving red palm-prints on her skin, one after the other, until he looked up and saw her looking over her shoulder, giving him an evil smile. She wiped at her sweat-soaked forehead, brushing away the hairs stuck to it.  
  
“You want me to _try_?”  
  
Her tone of voice was one Yushiro had heard before, and it terrified him.  
  
“Nnnnno! No it's alright!” He tried to lift her off his cock, but she pushed her hips down, sinking two inches onto his dick and making him cum again, spurting jizz deep into her bowels.  
  
“Too late!” Yoruichi began sliding up and down Yushiro's pole, deeper and deeper each time she went down. Looking in front of her she saw Soifon's amused face turn to anxiety. Yoruichi grabbed Soifon's short black hair, and shoved her subordinate's face against her brother's balls. “You get to help!” she declared. “I want to wring him dry!”  
  
With that hand holding her, Soifon decided to make the most of her place. She licked and kissed and moaned into Yushiro's heavy, dense balls. The hairs on them scratched at her face, but she didn't care. She caressed each separate wrinkle with her tongue, lavishing care and attention on one ball, and then the next, cleaning them of juices and cum. She popped the right one into her mouth and suckled, making Yushiro shriek.  
  
“I just came! I just came you harpies, it hurts!” His scream filled the little cabin, making birds roosting on the trees outside fly away.  
  
“Too bad, little brother!” Yoruichi gloated. She grunted, sliding down, further and further, until her ass rested on her brother's pelvis, his huge cock bottomed out inside of her. With the two women attacking him, he came again, sending his jizz even deeper into his sister's body.  
  
“Nnnggghhhaaaaagggghhhh!” was his strangled yell, until his body went limp, except for his cock.  
Yoruichi wiggled her ass for good measure, to make sure he knew she'd won. Soifon had to deal not only with Yushiro's beating balls in her mouth, but Yoruichi's pussy covering her nose, the fishy smell making her eyes spin. But Soifon's hands were between her legs, fingers shoved deep into her sticky entrance.  
  
The former Head of the Shihoin clan ruled her brother and junior until the stars shone bright around the moon. Her hips made her brother unload into her ass half a dozen more times, each further orgasm more dangerously straddling the line between pleasure and pain than the last. It didn't help Yushiro that Soifon made him cum another half-dozen times, making sure he covered her body in cum, filling her nostrils, painting her skin like a canvas.  
  
By midnight, the trio were beyond exhausted. Soifon and Yoruichi lay between each others' legs in a side-69, fingers dipping into cum-dripping holes before taking a little package of cum to jizz-splattered lips. Yushiro lay on the bed, arm over his eyes, motionless like a dead man.  
  
“I think this was more fun than dinner,” Soifon said, before pressing her thumb into Yoruichi's ass.  
  
Yoruichi sucked on Soifon's big toe, her tongue wrapping around it to clean it of Yushiro's spunk. She let go of it with a wet pop. “Definitely. Sorry you had to find out like this, we just felt it was better to keep it secret.”  
  
Soifon bit Yoruichi's thigh. “I understand. If I had a brother like him, I wouldn't want to share him either! Now I get why the other girls stare at him like they do.”  
  
Yoruichi laughed. “Don't worry about them.” She slapped Yushiro's belly lightly. “There's enough of this guy to go around!”  
  
The young man groaned, but he was content. Beautiful women around him, fighting for his dick? What wasn't there to like?


End file.
